Monsters, Shadows and Mummies, Oh My!
by Jadej.j
Summary: Yu-Gi-Oh and Mummies Alive Crossover...Yugi and the Gang find out a God is now in the Game...and that God has his eyes on Joey but why him?(part-11) a bit of swearing now....
1. Default Chapter

* * *

Yu-Gi-Oh! is a registered trademark of ©Kazuki Takahashi, Jump Comics, Konami and 4Kids Entertainment. My characters don't mean any harm to the show or to other's ideas. The characters of Mummies Alive are owned by DIC. The character of Joshua Blade, Eric Spellburg, Samuel Hawkes Jade and Chris Claw are my characters, and means no harm to the show.

* * *

"Monsters, Shadows and Mummies, Oh My!!!!"

* * *

The airplane landed safe and sound. It pulled into LAX. A group of teens headed for the check-in. _"Welcome to L.A. What is your business in our city?"_

We are all going to San Francisco for the Duel Monster Tournament." The girl smiled. The airport worker looked at the group of passports in front of him. He stared at one for a while. Lisa then realized why. Yugi was Yami at this time. There was some different in the way the two looked like. _"Yugi did you change your hair after you got your photo done for your passport?"_ The King of Games blinked. _"Oh that's right. I did."_ Yami grined and the worker nodded and then stamped all the passports. Joey was giggling as the group headed for the bus that would take them to San Francisco . Yami had a dark look on his face. 

_"Are you okay Yugi?"_ Téa looked at her friend. _"It's not your fault that your passport's picture doesn't look like you right now."_ Lisa looked at Yami. _"I just didn't feel right in that flying machine."_ The group had gotten on the bus. _"Well let's get some sleep for now. We should reach San Francisco in a few hours."_ Lisa sat herself in between Yami and Joey. Both boys looked at her. Tristan and Téa sat down in another row of seats. Yami looked over at Lisa and Joey. He wondered why Joey found Lisa interesting. He closed his eyes and thought of the new Duelist he would have to face here in the US. Lisa was thinking about who would show up for this US Duel Monster Tournament. No one knew she was coming to this Tournament. She was glad that Yugi had asked her to come along. She looked over to the Game King. So strong but she knew the inside of him. Her Goddess of Judgement opened him up to her. It was an accident. She wondered if he was still mad at her about it. Joey let out a snore. Both of them looked at Joey. Lisa was giggling at the drool coming out of his mouth. 

_"What are we going to do with you?"_ She reach out and rubbed the moisture off Joey's face. The blonde haired boy jumped at Lisa's touch and Lisa bumped into Yami. She turned around and looked into those violet eyes. There was a bit of anger in them but then Yami broke into laughter. _"Well I got myself in a fix."_ Lisa blushed. Joey was blushing as well. _"Sorry about that."_ Yami just turn in his seat and looked out the window. Lisa sighed and got her deck out to look at. Joey watched both of them and wondered what was going on. The bus headed towards San Francisco.

* * *

Samuel was watching Eric and Presely in the card shop. The boys' friendship had growen since they had that adventure with the Mummies. Samuel had learn he had another spirit inside of him. He lost control to this other in the heat of that battle they had with Scarab. Joshua was also nearby helping out. He noted the box of Duel Monsters game. He picked up a pack. _"Mmmm.... I wonder what this is about?"_

"Hello young man. You interested in Duel Monsters?"

"Not sure. What's the game about?"

"It's a duel between two players. They use Monsters cards, Magic cards and Trap cards. You have life points and who ever loses all their life points loses." Joshua turns the pack around in his hand and put it back in the box.

_"I don't have the time to play these kinds of game at the moment."_ He did note there was a tournament coming to town. _"Do you sell the tickets to the Duel Monsters tournament?"_ The sales lady nodded. So Joshua bought a group of tickets to the tournament. Eric and Presely were happy to hear that Joshua got tickets for the DM Tournament. _ "I hear that The Game King is going to be there." _

"Who is this Game King?" Eric looked at Samuel. _"Is that you asking or Padjet?" _ Samuel try to grab his friend. Eric jumped out of the way. _ "His name is Yugi Mutou. He from Japan." _ Samuel nodded and the group left the shop. 

* * *

Presely entered the Sphinx. Joshua told him he could invite two of the mummies to come with them. He had to give it some thought. He knew that Armon and Nefer-Tina would injoy the tournament but they would also go over board. Rath and Ja-Kal might not like the tournament. At least he could ask them if they wanted to go. He found Ja-Kal and Armon exerising on the mat. 

_ "Ja-Kal do you have a moment?"_Armon threw Ja-Kal across the mat._ "Sorry Ja-Kal. I need to ask you something." _

"What is it my Prince?" Presely waved to his guardian to follow him. Ja-Kal came over where Presely waited for him. Presely asked Ja-Kal if he wanted to come to the Tournament. _ "Why are you asking me, my prince?"_

"Well Ja-Kal. Samuel, Eric and Joshua are going too. I don't want a scene to happen." Ja-Kal rub his chin._ "I would be honored to go." _

"Do you think Rath would like to come?" "Only Rath can answer that my prince." 

"I best go and ask him and the tournament is tomorrow. I'll come get you okay?" Ja-Kal nodded and went back to mat to finished the exerise with Armon. Presley found Rath in his lab. The Wizard Mummy was working on a scroll. Presley made a soft sound to get Rath's attention. Rath turn around and saw him._ "Hello Rapses."_

"What are you doing Rath?"

"Well I came across this old scroll. It's about a game some pharaohs played." 

"Wow! Oh by the way Rath would you like to come to this Duel Monsters Tournament?" 

"What kind of Tournament?"

"Well it's a card game that uses monsters, magic and trap cards."

"Mmmm... It sounds like this game I have been reading on this scroll but they didn't use cards they used real monsters, magic and traps. I should come and see this tournament." 

"That great, I'll come get you and Ja-Kal tomorrow then."

"So it just will be the three of us going?" Presley shook his head._ "No Samuel, Eric and Joshua are going too." _

"Ah, the young Eric and two of his guardians." 

"Night Rath, I better go and get my homework done or Mom will not let me go." 

"Night my prince."

* * *

The bus pulled into the station. The group got off and headed for the hotel that was looking after the players. They entered the hotel and got their room's numbers and keys. _ "At least we are all on the same floor." _ Lisa press the elevator button. They entered the elevator just as Seto Kaiba enter the lobby. Lisa saw him as he went to the desk. _ "Oh boy." _

"What is it Lisa?" She looked at Yugi. At least now Yami was gone at the moment. Lisa took a deep breath. _"Well I think I just saw Seto."_ Everyone took a step back and then the doors open on the floor they where on._ "Let's hope he's going to the penthouse. I don't want him to bug us now." _ Joey nodded. They walked down the hall quickly. Joey and Yugi where in one room. Lisa and Téa in another and Tristan in his own room. The rooms were all joined up so the group entered the middle room. 

For a few hours they talked and dueled. Then they went to bed. Lisa pulled the covers up and said good night to Téa. Yugi was doing the same thing. 

Soon he found himself in a dream. He looked around the desert. He looked around for Yami. There was no sign of him at frist. It was then he noted a boy on a sand dune. He ran up to the boy. The boy turn around and Yugi stopped. Green eyes looked into his purple eyes. Yugi woke up with a jerk.

_ -Yami??? Yami???- _ The Millenium Puzzle glowed and Yami hugged his companion._ "What's wrong Yugi?" _

"The dream. It wasn't you? It wasn't you?" Yami rubbed his companion back. _ "It wasn't me? What do you mean Yugi?" _ Yugi calmed down and looked up into ruby eyes. _"The person in the dream he had green eyes. He wasn't you." _

"Maybe there was a reason Yugi but for now get some sleep." The boy nodded and went back to sleep. 

Lisa was having a simlar dream. Lisa didn't like these dreams. Most of the time she saw battles, deaths or even betrayal. She saw a boy running up a sand dune to another person. As the boy reached the man, Lisa noted the dagger in the man's hand. She tried to scream but no sound came out. The man grabbed the boy and drove the dagger into the boy's chest.

Lisa woke up screaming. Téa woke up from the screams. _"Lisa are you okay?"_ She nodded and sat back into the bed. _ =Lisa are you okay?=_

-I don't know? I'm going to try to get some sleep now. I'll tell you about the dream in the morning.- Lisa closed her eyes and fell asleep again. 

* * *

The next day....

Joshua, Rath, Eric, Ja-Kal, Samuel and Presley entered the Sport dome where the DM Tournament was being held. Joshua felt a bit strange for a moment. _"Rath do you feel anything strange right now?"_ The wizard mummy looked at the shadow teen._ "No I don't. Why do you ask?" _ Joshua looked around again. "Nothing Rath. Let's just see what this game is about. The group headed for their seats.

Down in the game field. Yugi, Lisa and Joey were checking their decks. Téa and Tristan were sitting in the guest seats. _ "You do your best now and I see you in the winner's circle." _

"We'll see about that Lisa." She grinned at Yugi. _ "Not if I beat ya both." _

"Joey!!!" They all laughed. 

They then headed for their holodecks stations. Lisa was a bit nervous, it had been a while since she had competed in Dueling. She watched Joey and Yugi face their opponents. She then faced her opponent. Her silver Ankh glowed._ "It's time to Duel!"_ Her eyes where now silver in color. 

* * *

Scarab waited for the players to start dueling. He grined and started to chant a spell. _ "So they want to play with Monsters. I will show them the real thing."_

* * *

What going to happen. What is this spell Scarab casting. Will Lisa and Yugi stop him or will it be Presley and the others. 


	2. Monsters, Shadows and Mummies, Oh My!!!!...

* * *

Yu-Gi-Oh! is a registered trademark of ©Kazuki Takahashi, Jump Comics, Konami and 4Kids Entertainment. My characters don't mean any harm to the show or to other's ideas. The characters of Mummies Alive are owned by DIC. The character of Joshua Blade, Eric Spellburg, Samuel Hawkes Jade and Chris Claw are my characters, and means no harm to the show.

* * *

"Monsters, Shadows and Mummies, Oh My!!!!" Part-2

* * *

Everyone was dueling. Joshua couldn't shake off the feeling he was having. _ "I want a closer look at this dueling."_ He got up and started down the steps._ "Something is bugging Joshua. When that happens it's not good news." _

"Then I believe it's best to follow him then."

"Right Rath let's go." Presley and Eric jump out of their seats and started after Joshua. _"Eric, Presley wait up." _ Samuel, Rath and Ja-Kal went after the two boys. The caught up with them at the bottom of the stairs. Joshua was looking out at the Duelists. Samuel noted his shadow friend's tension. _"Joshua what's wrong?"_

"Don't you feel it. The darkness is growing." Rath came up to the shadow teen looked like he was about to jump into the stadum. Eric at last felt what Joshua was feeling. _"Just great. I think Scarab is up to something." _ The group then turn and ran down the last group of stairs to ground level. 

Lisa was in full dueling mode. She had just taken out the other player's Rocko. 

_ -Are we having fun?-_

=Of couse. To duel is to breath again.= 

-Remember this is a small duelist. We should wait for a bit bigger Duelist to have the real fun.-

=Giggles!!! Indeed!!!= 

She looked over to Yugi dueling. She noted he had also changed to his alter ego. She put down Silver Fang and the Moon to face a Baby Dragon. With the Moon card in play Lisa took out the Baby Dragon. She glanced at Kaiba. He had one of his Blue Eyes White Dragons out in play. The Duelist he was facing was shaking. 

_-Kaiba's got his duel in the bag.- _

=That's nothing new to hear about.= 

She watched the Duelist in front of her put a card face down and suddenly the room became cold.

_ -What in the world?- _

=Lisa!!!!= 

* * *

People screamed as the building shook. Everyone was now up and running to the outside. 

_"What's going on???"_

Lisa felt something grabbed her and pulled her into the air. She saw Kaiba, Joey and Yugi in the same trouble as she was. The other duelist had gotten away. Then the darkness came. The group of kids found them selves facing a weird looking man. Yami/Yugi wiggled in the vines that hold him. Kaiba and Joey where doing the same. Lisa/Nyla looked at the aging man. The purple robes reminded Lisa of something she saw before.

_ "Now let's see what we caught Heka."_ The golden snake with red eyes looked at the children. _ "Well they aren't much to look at are they boss."_

The snake hissed. Yami/Yugi growed.

The man walked over to Joey. He seemed to be looking into Joey's soul. _"Not him." _

He then turn and walked over to Kaiba and did the same thing. _"Well we are getting closer. Here we have an Egyptian Priest."_ Seto/Setau narrowed his gaze at the man in front of him. _ "What do you want old bag?"_ Kaiba was slaped in the face. _"You'll find out soon." _

He then walked over to Lisa/Nyla. _ "Ah a counterpart for our priest."_ Lisa/Nyla glared at him. At last she remembered him. _ "Murderer. You killed the prince." _ Heka hissed at her. _"How do you know that my child?" _ Lisa blinked. _"I... I..." _

"Lisa what in the world are you taking about?" She looked over to Joey. He was worried about her. _"I dreamed it last night. The boy with green eyes running up the dune to a man. He..."_ The man pointed the Golden Snake at her. _"Well now. Don't we have some imagination."_

_"Scarab!!!!"_ Joshua came running out of the shadows. 

The old man turn to look at the group running towards him. _ "Darn those Mummies!!! Shabties attack!!" _ Stone men came out of the shadows and headed for the group. Joshua was in the lead. He drew out his staff and smashed one of the Shabties. Eric started to chant a spell. He knew he had to get those other kids free as fast as he could. Samuel's sword formed from his hand. He also started to destroy the Shabties. 

_"We might need more help and power to stop Scarab this time. He has brought us to the Shadow Realm." _

"Ya mean the scroll you were reading about Rath."

Presely looked at the Wizard Mummy as he nodded. 

_"That not good to hear about now, Rath."_ Ja-Kal drew his bow and shot a Shabtie down. Presley stood beside Eric as the boy began to glow red. _ "Wow!!! My power seems to be stronger right now." _ Joshua looked at Eric. _"Be careful then Eric about now you cast that spell."_ Joshua cut down another Shabtie. The red hair boy nodded. 

Then more Shabites came out of the shadows. _"Enough of this!"_ Yelled Samuel.

The group then grab their amulets. _"With the Strenght of RA!!!"_

Yami/Yugi, Joey, Seto/Setau and Lisa/Nyla watched with awe as the group changed into golden warriors. Two Hawks, a Dragon and a Vulture stood to face the oncoming stonemen. _ "So your name is Scarab."_ Lisa looked right into the eyes of the man before her. Her Ankh glowed._ "You'll pay for your crime." _

"No I will not, little Priestess." Scarab pointed a finger at her. Right at the same time Eric cast his fire spell.

* * *

What's going to happen when three spells are cast at the same time? Will everyone get out safe? Find out in the next chapter.

Thanks for the spell checking Jumper Prime. 


	3. Monsters, Shadows and Mummies, Oh My!!!!...

* * *

Yu-Gi-Oh! is a registered trademark of ©Kazuki Takahashi, Jump Comics, Konami and 4Kids Entertainment. My characters don't mean any harm to the show or to other's ideas. The characters of Mummies Alive are owned by DIC. The character of Joshua Blade, Eric Spellburg, Samuel Hawkes Jade and Chris Claw are my characters, and means no harm to the show.

* * *

"Monsters, Shadows and Mummies, Oh My!!!!" Part-3

* * *

_"Dragon Fire!!!" _ Eric shouted. 

Joey, Yugi, Kaiba and Lisa found themselves surrounded by fire. Scarab backed off as four towers of flame appeared. Eric then stopped the spell. The four teens dropped to the floor. Scarab turned to face the boy in dragon armor. Rath had now powered up into his Snake armor.   
_"Quickly. We have to leave this place. Before it starts taking us apart."_ Rath cut though one of the Shabties.

* * *

Joey shook off ash from the vines from his body. _"Lisa!!!"_ The blond Duelist headed for his love. Kaiba picked himself up. He looked over to Yugi who was also getting up.   
_"Yugi this way!"_ Kaiba said

Ice cold blue eyes looked into purple/ruby ones. Yugi nodded and they ran off towards the golden warriors and one boy. Joey though was grabbed by Scarab to stop Lisa from blasting him with her power. 

_"Joey!!! Let him go!!!"_ Lisa ordered. The Silver Ankh was glowing as well as the Ankh on her cheek.  
_"Well now the little Priestess has a love."_ Scarab taunted, causing Seto and Yugi to stop and turn around.   
_"Let Joey go!!!"_ Seto drew one of his cards.  
_"Joey!!!"_ Yugi wasn't sure what to do.  
_"Scarab!!!"_ Samuel had headed towards the other teens when Scarab had grab the tall blond teen._ "You old bag of bones. When have you started to attack anyone you want?"   
"You should ask that question yourself, so called Pharaoh."_ the evil wizard replied  
_"Samuel!!!"_ Joshua yelled. He knew that Samuel's other self would react upset. Samuel's body glowed for a moment.   
_"Sorry Scarab but Padjet isn't in the mood to fight you."_ Samuel raised his sword. _"Light of Ra!!!"_

The flash of golden light filled the room. Lisa moved at the same moment and grabbed Joey's arm and pulled. Ja-Kal moved behind Yugi and grabbed the boy. 

_"Quickly we must get out of here."   
"But Joey."_ Yugi's voice's waver with worry.  
_"Don't worry, Joshua is going to help your friend." _ Rath grabbed Seto. Eric and Presley started towards the doors that had reappeared with the light of Samuel's sword.  
_"Joey!!!" _Lisa cried out   
_"No you don't, little Priestess."_ Scarab said as his eyes turned red.  
_"Oh yes she does." _ Joshua came up behind Scarab, hitting him with his staff. Joey found himself in Lisa's arms. _"Let's get out of here now!!!"_ Joshua had jumped over Scarab and grabbed the two teens.

* * *

The groups ran out of the building. Eric had dropped his armor and Presley was waving them to hurry. The Shadow Realm closed up behind them as they exited the building. 

_"Is everyone all right?"_ Joshua's armor disapeared. Yugi was taken back at the sight of Joshua. He could see the power of shadows around the older teen.  
_"Yes, thank you for saving us from that evil man."_ Yugi said  
_"That evil man is Scarab. He was looking for something. Do you know what he was looking for?"_ Rath spoke up   
_ "Before we get into a full discussion. Don't you think it would be best if we found a safe place to talk."   
"Ya that sounds like a good idea. Let's go to the Magic Coffee resturant."_ Presley looked at Samuel  
_"Sounds like a good idea Presley. Home ground sounds good to me."_ Samuel said  
_"Magic Coffee, home ground?"_ Lisa blinked her eyes  
_"The resturant is owned by Samuel and his friends."_ Ja-Kal spoke. 

The groups quickly headed into the parking lot. They came up to some vehicles. A van, a bike and a weird looking car. Lisa, Seto and Yugi looked at the weird vehicle. All the Eypgtian writing on it. 

_"The Pharaoh's car??? Am I reading that right?" _Lisa looked over to the strangers.   
"You can read that?" Presley looked at the silver hair girl. He noted her beauty. She turned to look at the boy. Her eyes widened.  
_ "You!!!"_ Lisa said in shock _"You're the one that man killed. The young prince." _ Ja-Kal and Rath looked at one another and then back at the girl.   
_"Let's get to the Magic Coffee and then we can start talking about everything we know." _Joshua had put his hand on Lisa's should as he spoke. 

She nodded. All of them got into the van as Samuel took the bike and Presley, Ja-Kal and Rath got into the Hot-Ra.

* * *

Tristan and Téa where worried about their friends but the police had closed off the area. The only thing they could do was go back to the hotel. 

_"I hope the others are okay."_ Téa paced the room.  
_"Calm down Téa. Yugi and the others will be fine. They should be heading back any minute now."_ Tristan was looking at his small deck of cards. He was not yet ready to duel in a tournament like his friends but he always had fun dueling with Joey. He looked at his cards and the Lava Battle Guard monster came up. _ -Joey where are you?-_

* * *

So what are the plans that Scarab has and what going to happen when Yugi and the gang find out that Presley and Samuel are Pharaohs as well?

Thanks for the spell check Jumper Prime. 


	4. Monsters, Shadows and Mummies, Oh My!!!!...

* * *

Yu-Gi-Oh! is a registered trademark of ©Kazuki Takahashi, Jump Comics, Konami and 4Kids Entertainment. My characters don't mean any harm to the show or to other's ideas. The characters of Mummies Alive are owned by DIC. The character of Joshua Blade, Eric Spellburg, Samuel Hawkes Jade and Chris Claw are my characters, and means no harm to the show.

* * *

"Monsters, Shadows and Mummies, Oh My!!!!" Part-4

Okay the author here. JJ ::Waves:: I decided on Seto's past name as Setau. This is my idea on the name so if you wish to use it for your fic please ask me frist, Thank you. 

* * *

The van moved fast. Yugi, Joey, Lisa and Seto sat in the back with Eric. 

_"So what was that about?"_ Eric was looking at Lisa._ "What do you mean?"_ Lisa leaned forward towards the boy. She noted his amber eyes and firey red hair. 

_ "Why was Scarab interested in you all?" _ Joshua looked back at his young friend. _"What Eric is asking Miss..."_

"Oh that right we haven't introduced ourselves yet." 

"We'll do introductions inside the Magic Coffee because, we are here." Joshua pulled into the garage. The door opened and there were two more people to greet the teens. They were twins themselves. 

_"Jade, Chris, we've got guests, can ya get some snacks for them?" _Jade nodded and headed to the kitchen. The group sat down in the dining room of the restaurant. Yugi remained quiet for the moment. 

He didn't know what was going on any more. Lisa could tell her friend was upset. She watched him play with the Puzzle with his hands. 

_-I wonder what Yami thinks about this?- _

=What ever is going on Lisa, be careful. These strangers...= 

-You feel that power too.-

=Yes I do and something else as well.= Jade came into the room with a tray of cookies and a tea pot.

_"So who do we have here?" _ Jade put the tray down on the table. 

_"I am Seto Kaiba. These are my friends and fellow duelists. Lisa Pegasus, Yugi Mutou and Joey Wheeler." _

Samuel brought over the cups for the tea. 

_"So this is the king of games."_ He looked at Yugi. _ "Samuel!!!" _ The tall, red/blond teen turn to look into the dark green eyes of Joshua. 

_"Forgive Samuel, he's been going through some strange things of late. So now that we know who you are let me introduce us to you. I am Joshua Blade. That's Samuel Hawks, the young boy is Eric Spellburg, the twins Jade and Chris Claw. Now this is Presley Carnavon." _

Presley waved at the group. Lisa couldn't take her eyes off the boy. He reminded her of the boy in her dreams. Those green eyes.

_"This is Ja-Kal and Rath. Armon and Nefer-Tina aren't here at the moment but you will be meeting them soon enough."_ Yugi was looking at Joshua with interest. Jade poured the tea and handed a cup to Rath.

_"Ah Nile tea. Thank you Jade." _

"Nile tea???" Seto looked at Jade. _ "Yes would you like a cup?"_ Seto nodded and Jade handed him a cup.

Seto took in the smell of the tea. A memory creeped up on him. Setau watched the rising sun from his room. He was drinking tea._ "Setau..." _

"Did you say something Seto?" Ice blue eyes looked up at Lisa. 

_"I..." _ He shook his head. _ "Let's get to the problem at hand now." _ Samuel took a slip of his tea. Joey munched on a cookie. Yugi had a cup of tea as well. 

_~Yugi what are you drinking?~ _

-Why would you like to know?-

~Well it's something I like. What is it?~ 

Yugi took in the smell of the tea. _-Nile tea.- _

~Mmmmm... Make sure you bring some home with you.~ Yugi gave off a smile._ "Something you want to share Yugi?"_ He looked over at Joey. 

_ "I'm just injoying this tea that all."_ Lisa smiled. _"Yes it is good tea. Like Samuel said let's get to the main problem at hand." _

The group talked for two hours. 

By this time Yugi had fallen a sleep. Presley also had fallen asleep. Jade had called Presley's mom telling her where he was. Lisa by this time had called the hotel and had a message left for Téa and Tristan. Then it happened. 

_ "It's time, we have to go back to the Sphix for our rest." _

"Isn't that in Egypt?" Lisa yawned. Samuel and Joshua giggled. _"Well it's too late to take you back to the hotel. There are rooms upstairs. Joshua can show you where you can sleep."_

Joey took Yugi into his arms to carry him upstairs. Lisa watched Ja-Kal and Rath leave. Samuel had Presley in his arms as a sleepy Eric followed him. 

As Lisa climb the stairs she saw the sarcophagus in the glass case. It was covered in gold, as well as blue and purple stones. It was for a human with a hawk's head dress. She wondered what that was about. Joshua showed the young teens their rooms. Lisa fell asleep when her head hit the pillow. She began to dream again. 

_ ~The dagger keeps coming down and down towards the boy.~ _ Lisa woke up in a sweat. 

_ -Why me???- _

Seto had a strange dream. He saw himself in a temple of some god of Eypgt. He was praying. He woke up wondering what that was about.

Yugi was having the worst dream of all. He was in a palace. Walking around looking for Yami. He thought he saw him and ran towards the figure. The boy turned around and brown hair and green eyes looked at him. The boy waved at him to come closer.

_ "No you aren't Yami."_ Yugi turned to run away but there was a man dressed in blue and gold. He smiled and held out his hand to greet him. Yugi turned again to face another man dressed in green and gold with a tall hat on his head. Yugi again turned and faced a huge man dressed in purple and gold and he had a golden arm. Yugi turned around one more time and there was a woman in red and gold. She was trying to hide the fact that she was a woman. She held a whip in one hand. 

_ "No I don't know you, I want to see Yami"_ He ran down a dark hall and was now facing a dark figure. He was dressed in dark purple robes. He held up a knife...

_ "YAMI!!!!" _ Yugi woke up screaming. 

* * *

What's going on and have we seen the last of Scarab? 


	5. Monsters, Shadows and Mummies, Oh My!!!!...

* * *

Yu-Gi-Oh! is a registered trademark of ©Kazuki Takahashi, Jump Comics, Konami and 4Kids Entertainment. My characters don't mean any harm to the show or to other's ideas. The characters of Mummies Alive are owned by DIC. The character of Joshua Blade, Eric Spellburg, Samuel Hawkes Jade and Chris Claw are my characters, and means no harm to the show.

* * *

"Monsters, Shadows and Mummies, Oh My!!!!" Part-5

Okay the author here. JJ ::Waves:: I decided on Seto's past name as Setau. This is my idea on the name so if you wish to use it for your fic please ask me first, Thank you. 

* * *

The scream woke up Joshua. He got up and entered the hallway. _"Yami!!! Yami!!!"_

Joshua opened up the door to the room that Yugi was sleeping in. There on the bed was not just Yugi, but another boy. He noted that he was similar but there was the strange feeling coming from him. Joshua knew what that kind of feeling was: shadow powers. "Who are you?" 

It was the other boy who spoke up. Joshua noted he was trying to calm down Yugi. Ruby eyes stared into dark green ones. Joshua stayed at the door. _ "I'm Joshua Blade. Yugi are you all right?"_

Purple eyes looked up at Joshua. Yami watched Joshua. He didn't know what was going on and this person made him nervous. A voice came from behind Joshua. _ "Is the boy okay, Joshua?" _

Joshua didn't turn his gaze from the two boys. _"Yes Samuel. Yugi's okay, I just think he had a bad dream." _

"Don't blame the kid. Scarab would give anyone nightmares. Do you need help with him Josh?" 

"No Samuel I'll be okay, go back to bed."

"Night Josh." A door closed._ "May I come in?" _

"No-Yes." 

"Yugi???" 

"I want to talk to him, Yami." Joshua inched in a bit. Never taking his eyes off the strange boy. _ "Here I thought I was one of few that understood shadows."_ This made Yami twitch in his spot. Joshua sat down in a chair in the room. _ "So this is the person that Scarab is after then."_ Yami growled and tried to get up off the bed. Yugi held him back. "Please Yami he saved Joey's life today." 

_ "Any one of us would have saved your friend's life. Now, I didn't mean..." _

"No it's all right I never had anyone coming after me. They always want to duel but to..." He shook. Yugi hugged his darker self. Joshua grin. _ "Are you two okay now?" _

"I don't know. I been having strange dreams. There this boy with green eyes. Yami got ruby eyes." Joshua bowed his head and closed his eyes. _"Eyes like Presley's?" _ Yugi straighten up. _"Ya like Presley's eyes but what does that mean?" _Joshua stood up and took a step towards both boys. Yami glare at him. _"You've been dreaming of Rapses or in other words Presley." _ Joshua watched the reaction of both boys. _"But why am I dreaming of him and not Yami?"_

"That I can't say, but it might have to do with the Western Gate." Yami stood up. Joshua remained still._ "The Western Gate is for the dead, what do you know of it?"_

Joshua's dark green eyes glowed as Yami drew closer to him._ "It's here because of Rapses' soul in Presley." _ The Sennen Eye glowed on his forehead. _"Don't lie to me." _ Yugi grabbed Yami by the arm. _ "Calm down Yami please." _

"Listen to the boy. If I scared you. I'm sorry." Joshua backed off. _ "I seem to do that to people. Sometimes..."_ Joshua sat back into the chair and closed his eyes. _"What are you?" _

"I have asked myself that question a few times. Every time I get a different answer." Yami's hand touched Joshua's face. _"We might help each other but now maybe you should go now and Yugi and I will get some sleep." _ Joshua open his eyes.

_"Agreed. Goodnight." _ Joshua got up and left the room. _"A strange person that Joshua."_ Yugi was now on the bed. _"Let's try to get some sleep, okay Yami?" _ The king of games sat down beside his companion. _"Yes it's time to get some sleep." _ The puzzle glowed and Yami disappeared into it. Yugi closed his eyes as he hit the pillow.

* * *

Scarab paced the room. He was upset in more ways than one. Heka slithered into the room. _"You're not happy, are you?"_

"No I am not. I didn't think that Ja-Kal and his son would be there at the duel." He slammed his hand on his desk. _ "Well, cheer up Scarab. I found out that the Puzzle holder had a few friends with him. I checked the Hotel and only they have returned there." _

Scarab stroked his beard. _ "That means the King of Games would be with the other Pharaohs then."_ Heka entered her urn. _"I left a message at the desk of the Hotel for those friends to meet Yugi and the others in the park. So we capture them to draw out the boy." _ Scarab grin. 

_"When I saw that picture of Yugi Mutou with the Puzzle around him. I knew then I had another chance to gain real power. As well, I thought no mummies or other guardians to worry about." _ Heka's head was leaning on the lip of the jar._ "As well as others that were not a Pharaoh but Priests for that king."_

Scarab sat down on his couch in deep thought. That girl. Who was that other part of her? He had looked up Lisa Pegasus' info. Lisa could be a tool or a problem for him. There was also Seto Kabia. He was noted as Yugi's rival in Duel Monsters. He saw the Priest in him. An evil grin crossed his face. _ "Now my dear Heka, let's plan what's next." _ The golden snake hissed in agreement.

* * *

What is going to happen next? Will Yugi's friends be in danger or are Lisa and Seto? As well what is the connection between Yami and Rapses? Thanks for the spell check Jumper Prime. 


	6. Monsters, Shadows and Mummies, Oh My!!!!...

* * *

Yu-Gi-Oh! is a registered trademark of ©Kazuki Takahashi, Jump Comics, Konami and 4Kids Entertainment. My characters don't mean any harm to the show or to other's ideas. The characters of Mummies Alive are owned by DIC. The character of Joshua Blade, Eric Spellburg, Samuel Hawkes Jade and Chris Claw are my characters, and means no harm to the show.

* * *

"Monsters, Shadows and Mummies, Oh My!!!!" Part-6

Okay the author here. JJ ::Waves:: I decided on Seto's past name as Setau. This is my idea on the name so if you wish to use it for your fic please ask me first, Thank you. 

* * *

There was a storm going on when Lisa woke up. The lightning, thunder and the heavy rain were making a lot of noise. Lisa got her clothes back on and went downstairs. 

She wanted to look at the sarcophagus she saw last night. Lighting flashed as she reached the bottom of the stairs. There it was in it's case. Lisa put her hands on the case. She was trying to read the glyphs on it when its owner showed up behind her. _"Morning Miss Pegasus."_ Lisa turned around fast to see Samuel looking at her. 

_ "Morning Samuel. You can call me Lisa."_ He motioned her to come away from the sarcophagus. _"I couldn't find a name on this beautiful sarcophagus."_ Samuel's eyes narrowed. _ "There isn't one." _ He moved towards the bar. _ "Why is that?" _

"None of your business." Samuel's voice was angry. Lisa looked at him. Sky blue with a touch of hazel eyes looked into grey blue eyes. _"If I said something..." _

"Samuel that's no way to talk to a guest." Joshua had come down the stairs as Samuel shouted at Lisa.

_ "She has no right to pry about the sarcophagus." _Samuel pointed at it._ "Why not tell her about it, Samuel. She might know how to help you." _ Samuel looked at Joshua. _ "Why do you say that?"_

Joshua sat down beside his friend. Lisa had moved towards them both. _ "You haven't noticed it yet have you." _ Samuel looked at Lisa. _ "Noticed what?" _Joshua looked at Lisa and smiled. _ "Her other soul."_ Lisa blushed. _ "I see you have a power inside you, Joshua." _ Lisa sat down beside Joshua. _"Ya I do and my friend here has been having trouble with his other soul." _ Samuel started to stand up but Joshua grabbed his arm. _"You need help Samuel. Don't walk away from someone that can help you get through it." _ Lisa noted that both boys where glowing. Samuel had a golden glow as Joshua had a blueish glow. 

_"I have had Nyla inside me for about four years. Samuel, how long have you known about your other self?"_ Samuel closed his eyes._ "I guess he's been with me all my life but I didn't know until a few months ago. It happened when we first fought with Scarab. That's when Padjet woke up." _ Samuel grip his head. _"Any ways, how do you deal with your other self?"_

Before Lisa could answer there were some shouts from upstairs. _ "Oh boy. Be right back." _ Joshua seemed to vanish from sight._ "Everyone calm down there is no need to be in a panic." _ Lisa rose from her seat. Yugi was coming down the stairs. _ "Lisa I called the hotel to check on Tristan and Téa. The clerk says they're at the park waiting for us." _ Lisa's eyes widened.

_ "We left no message for them to meet us at the park."_ Then Lisa and Yugi felt a power grow._ "Samuel don't!!"_

Joshua was coming down the stairs. Yugi grabbed his puzzle. Lisa turned around to look into the eyes of a dead pharaoh/hunter. _ "I take it you are Padjet." _ Lisa voice remain strong._ "Yes and who are you?" _

"Lisa or Nyla, take your choice." She took a step towards him. _ "Lisa!!!"_ Joey had come down behind Joshua. Sam/Padjet reached out for Lisa. The Millenium Puzzle then glowed and Yugi changed. There stood Yami._ "Don't touch my friend." _

"Padjet listen to us before you do something we will all regret." 

"Why??? Scarab has done so much damage to me and my family. He should..." 

"Samuel???" Eric appeard out of nowhere. 

Sam/Padjet turn to face the elf boy. _ "Eric..."_ Samuel got control again. _"See what I mean. I just can't keep going on like this."_ Lisa touched Samuel's shoulder. _ "I can help but this isn't the time. It seems Scarab has made the next move in this game he started." _ Samuel nodded. 

* * *

Three hours earlier...

Scarab had gone to the Western Gate by boat. He chanted a calling spell. A bright green light came though the gate. A golden coin was flipped into the air. _ "Hey Scarab, what up?"_

"Bez I have a game you love to play and I promise you you'll have more than normal fun." The little green god of games grin. _ "Oh boy, what is the game about?"_ Scarab then grin himself. _ "You are about to have a round with the King of Games." _ They broke out in laughter. The boat headed back to shore. 

* * *

What has happen to Tristan and Téa and what is Bez going to do to Yami when they meet? 

Thanks for spell check Jumper Prime. 


	7. Monsters, Shadows and Mummies, Oh My!!!!...

* * *

Yu-Gi-Oh! is a registered trademark of ©Kazuki Takahashi, Jump Comics, Konami and 4Kids Entertainment. My characters don't mean any harm to the show or to other's ideas. The characters of Mummies Alive are owned by DIC. The character of Joshua Blade, Eric Spellburg, Samuel Hawkes Jade and Chris Claw are my characters, and means no harm to the show.

* * *

"Monsters, Shadows and Mummies, Oh My!!!!" Part-7

Okay the author here. JJ ::Waves:: I decided on Seto's past name as Setau. This is my idea on the name so if you wish to use it for your fic please ask me first, Thank you. 

* * *

Bez was in a good mood when Scarab called him over from the Western Gate. Also, he was bored out of his little green mind. Then when Scarab told him about going a round with the King of Games he was overjoyed with the idea. He wanted to know more about what had been going on since the King of Games came to town.

Poor Heka, she was left with the Imp to give him all the scores so far in the game._ "So Goldy, what's going on in the great city by the sea?"_ Heka sat in her urn. Her head leaning on the opening edge. _ "Well we found out a few things. First there are a couple of Priests with the Pharaoh. One of them is a woman. She's got some memories about her past. The other priest has no memory or at least he has only flashes. That's what Scarab got from them when he looked into their souls." _ She hissed. _"There is another boy that was with them. He's just a normal kid."_ Bez rapped his chin. _ "Well why not change that?" _

"What do ya mean?" Bez gave an evil grin. _ "We give him some of that old magic touch." _

"Ya got to be kidding." Bez took out his coin. _ "Well first we need to get him in my sights before I do anything to him." _ Heka slipped out of her urn. She went to the computer and hit a few keys with her tail. _ "Their are some other teens that the King of Games came with." _ The computer beep and a list of Hotel guess came up. She looked down the list to the name of Yugi Mutou. _ "Tristan Taylor and Téa Gardner are the other teens with the King of Games."_

"So let's invite them into the game shall we." Heka hissed in agreement to the idea.

* * *

Tristan and Téa woke up in their own rooms. Tristan knocked on the door to Téa's room. _ "Téa are you awake?"_

"I'll be with you in a moment Tristan." 

"Okay, but hurry up or we'll be late meeting Yugi and the others in the park." Téa opened the door. _"Let's get going then." _ They walked down to the elevator. _ "I hope Yugi, Lisa and Joey are okay." _ Téa had a worried look on her face. _ "Don't worry. If anyone can look after himself it's Yugi."_ She nodded at Tristan. They walked into the lobby and headed for the door.

* * *

Bez and Heka headed to the park themselves with a group of Shabties in toe. Bez flipped his gold coin. _ "Good luck is on our side." _

"That's good news for once." Bez cast a spell on the stone men so they would blend into the park. Then he cast a spell on himself and Heka. _ "Poor Scarab, he's missing all the fun right now." _

"Tell me about it, but he did have a business meeting he had to attend." Both of them looked like a Duelist from the Tournament last night. _ "Do you think this will work?"_ Heka was a woman in a short shirt and short pants. Bez was a guy with green hair, pierced ears with gold earrings, normal shirt and blue jeans._ "I get the girl and you get that guy, that's the plan."_ Heka hissed. _ "Just as long as I don't have to look human for much longer. I hate skin. I just don't know how humans can live with it." _ They waited for the teens to show up.

* * *

_"I hope Yugi will tell us what happened when the lights went out at the stadum." _

"Same here Téa. I hope that no one got hurt." Tristan and Téa walked into the park. Families were having pinics and kids were running around with balls and kites. _ "I guess we are early, I don't see Yugi or the others around." _ Téa looked around for her friend. Yugi would be the easiest to spot with his spiked colorful hair. They walked deeper into the park. Bez spotted them and pulled Heka with him towards the two teens. _ "Hi there are you Duelists? I saw you last night in the stadum." _ Tristan turned to look at the pair. _ "Well, not in the big leagues. You want to talk to Yugi. We are waiting for him to show up." _

"Is that so?" There was a flash of green light and there stood Bez, Heka and an army of Shabties. _ "We too are waiting for the King of Games." _ Téa and Tristan gripped one another in fright._ "What do you want?"_ Bez floated up to them. _ "To have some fun. You mortals don't know anything about the old gods of Eygpt any more. Ah, the old days those had some real fun."_

"Let's tell them back at the Black Pyramid. We don't want your fun spoiled now, do we?" The Shabties grabbed Tristan and Téa and carried them off to the Black Pyramid. Bez was laughing all the way. A storm had started up as they reached the Pyramid made of black steel and glass.

* * *

Three hours had gone by. Yugi and his friends found out that Téa and Tristan had been captured by Scarab. The one thing they don't know is that it was Bez that has taken them hostage. Kaiba was just waking up when he heard all the shouting downstairs. He rose from the bed he was in. He then realized he wasn't at the hotel room. He got dressed and hurried down the stairs. He took in the scene before him. Lisa was holding Yugi. The boy was upset about something. There were other people around as well. He remembered the one boy's name from last night. The one with black hair and green eyes, Joshua. _"Morring. What's going on?"_

Joey spoke up. _ "Morring Seto. We got a problem. That stranger that tried to get his hands on Yugi got his hands on Tristan and Téa. Yugi wants to go find them but Samuel here thinks we best make a plan."_

"That weird-o has taken Tristan and Téa?!?!" Joey nodded. Seto didn't like the sound of this at all. _ "So how do we find our friends?" _ Seto waited for someone to answer him. Joshua looked at Samuel. _ "I don't want to go over there Joshua."_

"But it's the quickest way to find them, Samuel. I know you don't want to talk to Ja-Kal but if we're lucky, he'll be out watching Presley." 

At that moment a sleepy Presley came down the stairs. Joshua let out a deep sigh as Lisa giggled. _ "What's up guys?" _ Presley let out a yawn. Eric leaped up to Presley. _ "We need to talk to Rath. Samuel is still angry at Ja-Kal. Can you help us?" _ Presley looked over at Samuel. He knew why there was friction between Father and Son. He was that reason. _ "What do ya need, Josh?"_ Yugi had returned as Yami watched from his soul room. He was in wonder that he wasn't the only ancient soul from Egypt walking about in this strange time but, it seemed to him he was one of the oldest souls though. _ "How can that mummy help us find Tristan and Téa?" _ Yugi's voice was wazing from worry._ "Rath has a magical pyramid that can help us out." _

"But it always says things in riddles." 

"Magical Pyramid!?!?!"

"Ya, it's neat Yugi. Do you want to see it?" 

"Ya and do you think it will help us find my friends?"

"Let's hope so. Samuel you can stay here if you want. I'll take them over to see Rath."

"Okay Joshua. I need a bit more sleep anyways." The tall blond/red haired teen then walked up the stairs. Joshua shook his head._ "Well we best go over to the Sphinx then. Coming Presley?" _ The young boy nodded. The group piled into black van. Joshua got into the driver's seat. _"Okay let's get going." _ The van pulled out of the secret garage and down the street towards the Sphinx. 

* * *

What is Bez's plan for Yami and Joey? Will the Magical Pyramid tell them where Tristan and Téa is or something else all together? Thanks for the Spell Checking Jumper Prime. 


	8. Monsters, Shadows and Mummies, Oh My!!!!...

* * *

Yu-Gi-Oh! is a registered trademark of ©Kazuki Takahashi, Jump Comics, Konami and 4Kids Entertainment. My characters don't mean any harm to the show or to other's ideas. The characters of Mummies Alive are owned by DIC. The character of Joshua Blade, Eric Spellburg, Samuel Hawkes Jade and Chris Claw are my characters, and means no harm to the show.

* * *

"Monsters, Shadows and Mummies, Oh My!!!!" Part-8

Okay the author here. JJ ::Waves:: I decided on Seto's past name as Setau. This is my idea on the name so if you wish to use it for your fic please ask me first, Thank you. 

* * *

Yugi was shaking in his seat. His friends were in danger again because of him. _ ~Don't think like that, Yugi. We don't know this Scarab character.~ _

-But... Tristan and Téa.- 

~I know but we'll save them with these people's help.~

-I hope so.- Joshua could tell Yugi was upset. He didn't know if he could help him or his friends but he was going to try. The black van stopped in front of the Museum. Everyone got out. _ "Do the mummies live in the museum?" _

"No, they live in the Sphinx next door." Presley pointed to it. The stone Sphinx even had a moat of water around it. _ "I'll go in first and tell Rath about your problem Yugi." _ The red haired boy quickly ran towards the big stone structure. _ "We'll give Presley a moment before we all go in." _ Joshua looked at Yugi. He could see the worry growing on the young boy's face._ "We know how to fight Scarab, Yugi don't worry so much. We will get your friends back."_ Joshua took some steps towards Yugi. The prince of games was trembing in fear of his friends in the arms of Scarab. _ "Are you okay Yugi?"_ It was Seto's voice that woke up Yugi from his thoughts. _"I don't know anymore Seto. This has got nothing to do with the Shadow Realm or anyone that wants to Duel. I have no idea what to do." _

"We'll get them back Yugi and stop this person from hurting you." Seto was standing beside Yugi now. He was worried about Tristan and Téa as well. Joey and Lisa stood not too far off from Yugi and Seto. _ "So what's taking Presley so long?" _ Lisa looked at Joshua._ "Well Ja-Kal is a person that..." _ Joshua was about to say something more when Presley came out with another person with white hair.

_"Wow, here I thought I was the only one with white hair." _

"Yugi, Lisa, Joey, Seto, this is Nefer-Tina." 

"Hello."

"You're in luck, Ja-Kal and Armon are out on patrol so come on in and just one more thing."

"And that is?" Lisa walked forward. She looked at the woman in front of her. She noted her skin was blue/grey, white hair and blue eyes. There where also the bandages around her body. _"Just don't tell anyone where we live."_

"Okay but we must hurry, I'm worried about my friends." Yugi was moving towards the Spinx. _"Forgive Yugi, he's just overwhelmed over all this stuff going on."_ Seto walked after Yugi. _ "We best go after them." _ Joey, Lisa, Joshua, Presley and Nefer-Tina hurried after Yugi and Seto. Presley showed them the door into the Sphinx. _ "Rath??? Rath are you there?" _Rath came out of his lab. _"Ah, there you all are, Presely has told me what has happened to your friends. Please come this way."_ Seto noted Rath's outfit reminded him of something. The tall hat woke a memory in him. He wore one himself but it was made of metal and it had wings on the side of it. They came into a room which had four sarcophagi against the wall and there in the middle of the room was a stone table with a pyramid on it. There where glyphs all over it. _"So how does this magical pyramid work?"_ Joey was getting a closer look at it. _"You ask it a question and it will answer you, but most of the time it's in riddles."_ Yugi looked at it. He hoped the riddle wouldn't be too hard to figure out. His friends were in trouble. _ "So what is the question for the Magical Pyramid?" _ Seto took a breath. _ "Where are our friends?" _ Rath was about to repeat the question when the pyramid moved. Rath looked at Seto and wondered who he was. The pyramid glowed and pieces moved around. Slowly it stopped and Rath read out loud. _ "Gold coin, Black Pyramid, and Shadows." _

"That's weird!!!" 

"Doesn't sound good to me at all." Joshua looked at Rath. _ "It sounds like Scarab has gotten some help."_

"Why do you say that, Joshua?" He looked at Lisa and Yugi. _"The Gold Coin. I only know one person that uses that."_ He looked at Rath, Nefer-Tina and Presley. _ "Bez, The god of Tricks and games." _

"A real god?!?!?" Joshua nodded. _"It's not the first time Scarab has asked some god for help and sometimes it backfires on him as well." _ The room became quiet. Yugi started to shake. He put his hands on his head and sank to the ground. _ "How do we save our friends from a god?"_ Seto knell down beside Yugi. _"It's alright Yugi, we'll get them back. I promise."_ A tear ran down Yugi's face. _ "Really Seto?"_ Ice blue eyes looked into purple eyes and Yugi's worries disappeared as he looked into Seto's eyes. _ "We faced Bez before and won at his games."_ The Puzzle glowed and Seto stepped back as Yami walked towards Joshua. _ "You better not be lying to Yugi or me or we'll play one of my games." _Joshua didn't like to be threatened at all. Even if this Yami before him was king of the games. Joshua's staff slipped into his hand magicaly. _ "Don't!!!"_ Rath came in between them. _ "We need to work together." _

"I ask again. What are you?" Blood Red Ruby eyes looked into Joshua's dark green eyes. Yami could feel the power inside the boy. _ "You two stop acting like power hungry children right now!!!"_ Joshua and Yami looked over at Lisa. Her silver Ankh was glowing. Yami backed off first. He didn't want to face an angry Lisa. _"I'm sorry Yami. I just don't like people threatening me with words." _

"I know that feeling too. I accept your apology." 

"So where are Tristan and Téa?" 

"The Black Pyramid on the bay. It's Scarab's home, office and magic lab all in one." 

"So what does the last part mean then? The Shadows???" Joey looked at Joshua. _ "We'll find out when we get there, but first let's make a plan."_ Joshua looked around the room. _"Let's go back to the Magic Coffee then to do that." _ Lisa had calmed down. _ "Agreed."_ The group thanked Rath and Nefer-Tina for their time and headed back to the Magic Coffee. 

* * *

What's going to happen to Tristan and Téa and will Yugi and the gang stop Bez the God of Tricks and Games? 

Thanks for the Spell check Jumper Prime. 


	9. Monsters, Shadows and Mummies, Oh My! Pa...

* * *

Yu-Gi-Oh! is a registered trademark of ©Kazuki Takahashi, Jump Comics, Konami and 4Kids Entertainment. My characters don't mean any harm to the show or to other's ideas. The characters of Mummies Alive are owned by DIC. The character of Joshua Blade, Eric Spellburg, Samuel Hawkes Jade and Chris Claw are my characters, and means no harm to the show.

* * *

"Monsters, Shadows and Mummies, Oh My!!!!" Part-9

Okay the author here. JJ ::Waves:: I decided on Seto's past name as Setau. Joey's past name is Kadjadja or Jadja for short. This is my idea on the name so if you wish to use it for your fic please ask me first, Thank you. 

* * *

"Let us go!!!" Téa and Tristan were chain up on a wall. Shabties guarded the two teens. Bez, Scarab and Heka were up in the main office. "You did what?" Scarab was sitting at his desk. "We grab two of Yugi's friends." If Scarab had still colour in his face he would of been boling red. "Fools I had a plan to bring Yugi here by himself. Bah... no mater what been done is done. So who did ya grab any ways?" Scarab had gotten up from his deck and looked at Heka and Bez. "There names are Téa and Tristan."

"They duel but not like the others." Bez was flouting in the air. "So now you have them what are they doing here?" Scarab was up set. This isn't what he had in mine but what was done was done. "So now that we have the bait do we just wait or let the Pharaoh come to us?" 

"Let's set up the game board so the Pharaoh will have some fun frist."

The group laughed.

* * *

Yami was pacing the room at the Magic Coffee. Joshua watched the pharaoh. He knew the boy was upset but this was not going to help him or the others. The others were talking about how to get into Scarab's Prymiad. "Yami?" Red eyes looked at the black hair and dark green eye teen. "What!!!" Joshua walked over to the boy. "Calm down. We are thinking about what to do next." 

Yami felt strange as Joshua walked over to him. His voice was Soothing to him. Yami didn't even feel Joshua touch him at frist. "Yami..." Those crisom eyes looked deeply into those dark green eyes. "Let go of me!!!" 

Joshua's grip tighten a bit. "Listen to me. Right now we are making a plan. We can't go in half-cocked. Your friends are the ones that might pay the price for your anger." The boy shook. He slowly moved closer to Joshua. "I'm just so woried." Joey watced from acrossed the room. He knew Yami was upset and was glad that someone had the courage to talk to his friend.

The blond walked over to the pair. "Yugi are you okay?" Yami turn to look at Joey. His body changed and the boy know as Yugi jump into Joey's arms. "I'm just a bit scaried. Glad you still here Joey." 

"What about me Yugi?" The violet eyes looked over at the silver hair teen. "Of couse Lisa." He smiled at her as the lady Pegasus came over to the group. 

* * *

Seto Kaiba pace in his room at Magic Coffee. He had the strangest dream last night. It had just confused him. He shook his head. -Why me?- He grab his coat and walked down to the others in the room.

* * *

"I had to clear my head for a moment." Seto said as he came down the stairs. "That okay Seto." Lisa looked up at him. She had become worried about him since Scarab attacked them in the anrea. Joey went back to his seat. Jade had taken him over a sandwich and another cup of Nile Tea. Yugi talked to Joshua about how to attack Scarba with out getting their friends hurt. Seto glared at Joey for a moment. Joey glared for a moment and went back drinking the tea. Jade came up to Seto with a cup. "I don't know what going on between you too but best to put it a side when we go help your other friends. Seto straid at her and sighed. "I'm not on the best terms with any one in this room. Other than Lisa. He took a sip of tea. For some strange reason Seto looked back at Joey.

Joey seem to be dressed in an Egyptain rob. Around his neck was golden collar with blue and white stones. One hand was rap in gold glove. The middle finger was rap in gold. A White Dragon was in the middle of the strange gold glove. Seto blink his blue eyes and the image was gone. 

Joshua noted Seto strange reaction to Joey for some reason. Samuel tap a table. "Okay people we got a plan. If every thing works out right everyone will be having dinner." Everyone came over and listen to Samuel's plan to save Tea and Tristan.

* * *

Bez had lay down his trap and giggled. -If everything works right dear old Yami will play the game of his life. "Hehehehe!!!"

* * *

What does Bez has planed for Yami. What is Samuel's plan to save Yugi's friends. What with Seto and these images he keeps seeing. 


	10. Monsters, Shadows and Mummies, Oh My!

"Monsters, Shadows and Mummies, Oh My!!!!" Part-10  
  
Okay the author here. JJ ::Waves:: I decided on Seto's past name as Setau. Joey's past name is Kadjadja or Jadja for short. This is my idea on the name so if you wish to use it for your fic please ask me first, Thank you. ** This is a kid fic so no real yaoi in this story**  
  
It took an hour and a half to make a plan to save Tea and Tristan. Samuel's idea had two waves. One group would make some noise out front of the pyramid as the other group came in the back way.  
  
Samuel didn't want Yugi or Presley to go. "Scarab is after both of you." He waved his finger at the boys.  
  
"But..." Both boys spoke.  
  
Samuel sighed. "I don't want either of you to get hurt." Yugi and Presley lowered their heads.  
  
Lisa then spoke. "I don't know much about Presley, Samuel but Yami's power might be handy against this God name Bez." She crossed her arms. Lisa could feel the spirit in Samuel twitch. "At least have him in the first wave. It should draw Scarab away from the back door."  
  
Samuel hated when this kind of thing happen. "Okay but you stay with Jade."  
  
Yugi nodded at Samuel. "I promise Samuel."  
  
The group hopped into the van. Ja-Kal had come and pick up Presley. The hunter looked at his re-born son but said nothing at the time. The black van hurried along the road towards the black glass pyramid.  
  
The first wave had Jade, Yugi, Eric and Chris. Samuel was upset that Seto, Lisa and Joey wanted to come help him and Joshua find their friends.  
  
The first group exited the van and started to make noise. They shouted and jump up and down. Samuel took the lead as the others fell behind him. They snuck in the back door. They could hear the battle out front. As they all came into lobby the lights were switched on.  
  
"Darn I thought the pharaoh would be here to see what going to happen." Bez was floating above a checker board.  
  
"I'm here Bez." Samuel took a step forward.  
  
"But you aren't the one I want." Bez smirked. "But I do need him." He flipped his coin and when it landed in his hand, there was a flash of light, which hit Joey in the chest.  
  
"Joey!!!" Lisa's ankh flash. "What did you do?"  
  
Bez laughed. "I woke him up." He flipped his coin and disappeared.  
  
"Lisa, Seto look after Joey. We'll get your friends." Joshua and Samuel shouted. "With the strength of RA!!!" Their armor appeared and the two warriors hurry up the stairs.  
  
"I guess the checker board is for Yami." Seto helped Joey on to his feet.  
  
"Setua?" Joey blinked his honey eyes. "Master??" Seto and Lisa look at one another. "Oh Ra!!"  
  
What happen to Joey and will the others save Tea and Tristan. Find out next chapter. 


	11. Monsters, Shadows and Mummies, Oh My! Pa...

Yu-Gi-Oh! Is a registered trademark of ©Kazuki Takahashi, Jump Comics, Konami and 4Kids Entertainment. My characters don't mean any harm to the show or to other's ideas. The characters of Mummies Alive are owned by DIC. The character of Joshua Blade, Eric Spellburg, Samuel Hawkes Jade and Chris Claw are my characters, and means no harm to the show.  
  
"Monsters, Shadows and Mummies, Oh My!!!!" Part-11  
  
Okay the author here. JJ: Waves: I decided on Seto's past name as Setau. Joey's past name is Kadjadja or Jadja for short. This is my idea on the name so if you wish to use it for your fic please ask me first, Thank you. ** This is a kid fic so no real yaoi in this story**  
  
Last time...  
  
"I'm here Bez." Samuel took a step forward. "But you aren't the one I want." Bez smirk. "But I do need him." He flips his coin and when it landed in his hand there was a flash of light. It hit Joey in the chest. "Joey!!!" Lisa's ankh flash. "What did you do?"  
  
Bez laugh. "I woke him up." He flips his coin and disappears. "Lisa, Seto look after Joey. We get your friends." Joshua and Samuel shouted. "With the Strength of RA!!!" Their armor appears and the two warriors hurry up the stairs. "I guess the checker board is for Yami." Seto help Joey on to his feet.   
  
"Setau?" Joey blinks his honey eyes. "Master??" Seto and Lisa look at one another. "Oh Ra!!"   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Seto step back. "What did you call me mutt?"   
  
Jou blink. "It's me master, Kadjadja." Seto sweat drop.  
  
"What are you blabbing about, mutt." Jou/Kadjadja look at Seto.  
  
"Setau what have I done to upset you?" Seto look at Lisa.  
  
"What the hell is going on?" Lisa walks over to Jou and took hold of the blonde's chin. She looks into the blonde's eyes.  
  
"It seems Bez has wakened Jou's past life." Lisa looks at Seto.  
  
"He was your slave in the past but if you do something bad to him Seto you will have me to worry about." Lisa wiggles her finger at the CEO.   
  
Seto sigh. "Let's get out of here as Samuel and Joshua asked us too." The blond/white hair girl nod.   
  
"Let's go then." Seto and Lisa pull a confuse blond/slave. How on earth were they going to explain this to the others?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Samuel and Joshua were cutting through the stone warriors that Scarab called forth.   
  
Bez was looking in a mirror to watch Seto and Lisa take Jou/Kadjadja out of the building. He smirks. It was going to be fun to watch this. He wonders what the pharaoh will do when he finds out that his best friend had return from the dead. Short of speak.   
  
Samuel and Joshua had to jump out of the window. They didn't have the strength to get to the pair of trap teens at this time. They left in defeat but they knew now what Bez really wanted. A show down with the King of Games. So they plan away to kill four problems at once. One gets Scarab to forget about getting his hands on Yugi's puzzle. Two free Tea and Tristan from Scarab and Bez. Three to send Bez back to the other side of the gate. Last and not lease get Jou back to normal.   
  
I know this isn't a long chapter but I know it's better than nothing at all. I hope to get more out soon. Will the gang get Tea and Tristan back from Scarab or will they lose Yugi's puzzle to the evil of Bez and Scarab. 


End file.
